Correct Decisions
by Phosphofructokinase
Summary: There's a bloody moon out and Naruto has to take care Kyuubi doesn't get out of control.However, a new Icha Icha Paradise and a visitor soon help him forget and remember things he doesn't understand. Rationality is put aside once lust takes over. Oneshot


Disclaimer: Naruto and co. belong to the ingenious Masashi Kishimoto.

A/N: I doubt this will develop into a story line, although there is a future, but I like it as a one shot. Anyways, enjoy. : )

**Correct Decisions**

The red moon was the color of blood. It gave off an aura of danger, of promises that I didn't want to see fulfilled, and so I hid myself in my room all that day.

I knew the fox was more prone to come out on days like these. It was easier for him to take over my body during these red moons and so, to protect everybody, I would hide, usually far away from the village, sometimes in my room. No one bothered to look for me – I knew they wouldn't.

I sat on my bed after closing the curtains in my room, ignoring the sight outside that could be considered beautiful by many. Instead, I kept myself in the darkness, my eyes adjusting and eventually creating outlines of my furniture in my room.

I turned over and faced the wall, restless. I didn't like to think on these days. Any little though could trigger an unwanted response from the fox. I wanted to keep it at bay and so I liked to clear my mind. Sleep was usually out of the question.

After a few minutes, too bored from the lack of anything to do, I grabbed one of Ero-sennin's books that he had given to me. They were the only type of literature available at the moment and so I decided to read through it a bit. It couldn't be that bad, after all. Could it?

Apparently, it could. I felt myself blushing as I entered a scene between, not a guy and a girl, or two girls, but two males together. If I had known… maybe I'd have read the book sooner. I felt myself blushing as the scene between both males in the book got more intimate, felt something stir inside me and a warmth rise up in me.

Still I continued reading.

And I was so completely immersed in the book, I didn't notice another body enter my room until they finally spoke up.

"Naruto-kun, why are you red like that?" I heard a voice say next to my ear, tickling me yet at the same time shocking me out of my reverie. I jumped off the bed and onto the floor.

"Don't sneak up on people like that, Sai," I said, panting slightly and raising a hand to calm my speeding heart. I could still feel the blush on my face. I had been reading a very racy scene when Sai had decided to intrude.

"Ah," Sai said as he got the book and turned it over to where I had been reading. "I didn't know you went that way, Naruto-kun," he said as he came upon an illustration I had yet to get to.

Blushing fiercely, I snatched the book from his hands and tossed it on my table before turning back to face him, arms across my chest. "What do you want?" I asked Sai, annoyed at his interruption and embarrassed.

I felt his eyes roam over me and I realized I was only wearing my pajama bottoms along with my nightcap on. Since it was summer, I had decided to discard my usual pajama shirt and, since I was usually alone at night, I slept only in my pajama pants and nightcap, my nightcap wearing a habit that I couldn't get out of.

I quickly snatched off the nightcap and crossed my arms over my chest again, this time to cover myself up.

"You looked cute in it," Sai mumbled, making me blush but not answering my question.

"Why are you here?" I asked through gritted teeth, trying to control my anger. And from where had he gotten in, I thought as I looked at the closed door and sealed windows. And, how had he known where I lived?

Before I could ask any of these questions, though, I felt two pairs of lips descend upon my own. I gasped at the sudden intrusion and Sai took the opportunity to run his tongue along my lips and into my mouth, gently coaxing the kiss to deepen. We both separated for a breath of fresh air before I turned my blue eyes onto his coal, black ones.

"What the fuck are you trying to pull, Sai?" I let out, feeling a sudden anger rise in me. I stared at him, at his tight clothing, at his similarity to Sasuke, even down to the smug smirk that seemed to be tugging at Sai's lips and I couldn't take it. I didn't want to take it. I wanted everything to be erased.

It's simple, really. Sasuke left me. We were never really lovers, we had never declared anything, but we had enjoyed each other's company. We had done things friends normally wouldn't do with each other. But that had only added to the frustration and rage we had both felt when we had fought several years ago.

Although we both wanted it to work, we both knew it could never have worked. We were just playthings, experiences for each other. We both had wanted more but were too afraid of judgment, so we had given up.

And now Sai was bringing back all the memories that I had managed to put under lock and key, all the memories I had never wanted to resurface because it was the type of trigger the Kyuubi usually looked for.

I glared at Sai and asked "Why?"

"Because I wanted to," he muttered, his face changing in front of me. "It was an impulse. I felt something in me and I acted on it," he said. "Is that bad?" he asked, looking at me with curious eyes, wanting to know what it was he was feeling and why, not comprehending it at all.

I ran a hand through my hair and sighed, sitting on the edge of my bed. "No, its not bad," I said, "its something everybody experiences at different times, except, usually people don't act on them so impulsively."

"Oh?" Sai asked, curious to know more.

I shrugged, wondering what to say. "I guess it would be easier, for everyone to act like you just did, Sai. At least everyone would understand what someone else was feeling for them, but it usually doesn't happen."

Sai nodded, his eyes going cloudy again with thought before he suddenly sauntered over to me, pushing me back onto the bed and ravaging my mouth once again, leaving me wide-eyed.

I placed my hands against his chest and pushed him up. "What are you doing?"

"Acting on impulse. You said it's easier if everyone acted that way, Naruto-kun," Sai said, shifting slightly and making Naruto aware of a problem Sai was obviously having.

"I did, but I didn't mean it that way," I said as Sai continued to sit on me, my lust and problem from earlier slowly growing and making it harder to rationalize the situation in my mind.

"Then what did you mean?" Sai asked, his full lips turning into a frown and slightly red from having just kissed me. I stared at them longer than I should have before looking up into Sai's eyes, cursing silently when I knew he'd noticed.

"If you want it, and I want it, why can't we?" Sai asked. "We both want it, so what's stopping us from going on?" he continued, making sense in my own head.

I felt myself nodding and Sai, taking this as a sign of encouragement, captured my lips once again in his own. Before I could resist once again, though, his hand had crept onto my bare chest and had begun to trace patterns on it. He touched it softly, creating tingling sensations that seemed to run along my veins and taking my lust to a new level.

Any trace of rationality, of whether this was right or wrong, left me when I felt something rub across my erection. I gasped slightly, opening my mouth and deepening the kiss. Sai's arms were working miracles on my body. I had never felt so good before, had never felt my blood boiling like this before.

I leaned into the kiss, my ferocity kicking in, and turned us over. I let our kiss linger on for a while longer before I kissed down to his pale neck, and down to his bare shoulder, after removing his shirt. My hands played with him, toyed with him, aroused him as our bodies slid against each other. Every inch of my body wanted to press closer to him, wanted to get that incredible pleasure felt at the peak of orgasm.

As I trailed kisses on Sai's chest, my hands were busy working on his pants, unzipping them and tugging them off before throwing them off to the side. I kissed Sai once again before using one hand to go underneath his underwear's hem and up against his erection. He practically hissed into my mouth, before moaning as I began stroking him.

I removed his underwear as I did mine with swift movements, before lying myself against him once again. I wanted more contact, I needed more, and so I let my instincts take over me. I prepared Sai rather roughly for the intrusion he was about to feel, comforting him slightly at the same time and receiving small groans from him at times.

Before entering, I looked up at his lust-filled eyes. I looked for consent and found it, so I pushed in all the way. No penis jokes, no mocking. Only animalistic sounds and two sweating bodies, one pale and one tan, sliding against each other, feeling each other, until we both reached our climax and fell from the high pleasure we had just experienced.

I didn't noticed the red marks on his skin from my fingernails, nor the bite marks from my overgrown canines. He said nothing about my once blue eyes that were now red. Instead, he turned us over, straddling me, a small smile on his lips.

He leaned down, pressing his lips softly against mine before standing up and putting his clothes back on. I couldn't help a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach, a feeling of dejavouz taking over me.

"We should do this again, Naruto-kun," he said once he was fully dressed, before disappearing from my sight.

Now that the lust was gone I could think again. There were still a few hours before morning came though, before the moon went down, before Kyuubi wasn't sensible to my emotions anymore.

I was too tired to berate myself though, too tired to think on what I had done, on whether it had been right or completely wrong to do, on what I had just started once again.

More than that, though I was afraid.

And so I chose to ignore it. I gave in to sleep, not at all wondering why I suddenly could go to sleep during a red moon.

At this point, I was too drained to care.


End file.
